


Cherry Red Lipstick

by Wlw_and_Waifus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also nobody tackles eachother over pizza, Every pairing with the exception of FraMano is very minor, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I aplogise to all aph England stans, Middle School, Nyotalia, School Dances, Sorry for kinda villifying Rose, Underage Kissing, Why are there no teachers at this school dance??, maybe next time though, romano swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlw_and_Waifus/pseuds/Wlw_and_Waifus
Summary: Marianne helps Chiara do her makeup before a dance, homosexuality ensues.





	Cherry Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I've just noticed that this is becoming decently popular. I'm very excited about that! Please comment or give this a kudos, if possible! I also take requests. I do mostly f/f ships because i don't see enough of that in this fandom, but i do m/m and even possibly m/f ships, if you do request that. I also have thought about writing x readers! But I'm going on a tangent now, so please request, or at least leave a kudos! Thank you so much!

_The second Chiara Vargas walked into the bathroom, she automatically regretted even showing up. She saw girls in their dresses getting ready for the dance. They had insanely extra makeup and kept trying to put on more. One of them even had a hairbrush! Who the fresh hell brings a hairbrush to school, you may ask? Marianne Bonnefoy, that's who. She is the most insanely extra girl in the whole school, but most people love her, somehow._

_Marianne had two main friends, though. Her, Julchen, and a Spanish girl named Carmen, could constantly been seen flirting with boys, or girls for that matter. They could also be seen in luch detention or at the end lunch table, surrounded by the friends of whoever they're dating at the time. This heartbreaker reputation gave them the nickname of the Bad Touch Trio._

_Chiara's sister, Alice was good friends with all of them, being insanely extroverted. She got along best with Julchen because she was dating Julchen's sister, Monika. Monika was an awkward athletic butch-ish lesbian with the world's biggest crush oh Alice. She had been pining for months before Alice had finally asked her out, though after being asked out she stuttered for a whole minute._

Chiara snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the bathroom for a mirror. There was none to be seen so she reached into her purse and fished out a small Apple cell phone. She took her lipstick out of her pocket, trying to apply it while looking only into the camera mirror. After failing miserably amd trying to wipe the lipstick off she started getting insanely frustrated. "Fucking Christ, how does James Charles look into a camera and look so good?! I can barely even contour!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I got it hun" Marianne said, grabbing the lipstick from her hand amd holding her cheeks straight. "I don't need your damn help!" Chiara said, though she was obviously lying. Marianne only told her to stop moving and that it would be over in a second. 

As the French girl worked, Chiara only got more and more flustered. A pretty girl was touching her face! "You have very soft lips, whoever was your first kiss must've been extremely lucky, non?" Marianne said, half concious of her own words due to focus on the Italian's face. "Thanks, I guess but I haven't had one yet..." Chiara responded, blushing as red as her lipstick. Carmen stared at the pair. Her and Julchen exchanged a look before Julchen commented, "I have no idea what is supposed to be happening here but it is definitely gay". "Oh shut your damn face you freezerburnt tater tot" Chiara snapped back, not missing a beat and causing all of the others to burst into laughter.

Marianne told Chiara to close her eyes, which she did. Feather light touches were shared, Marianne's fingers lingering on the brunette's face a bit too long. _It was only incedental, of course,_ Chiara rationalized. Once she was told to open her eyes, she did and was amazed with Mariannes job. She looked at herself in awe. "Nice job, i guess" she said and walked right out of the bathroom.

 She walked into the gymnasium, full of kids singing to the latest music, which she didnt care much for. Her mind wandered back to Marianne. Her soft hands. Her elegant, matte-coated nails. Her sly flirtatious comments. The way she bit her lip when she was focused. Chiara's hand drifted up to her face. She touched her lips for a second, thinking about how Marianne's hand had just been there. She looked at the light red stain on her fingers. Sge was so spaced out that she practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was her sister. "You look amazing! Who did your makeup?" she asked. "Marianne. I don't know why" Chiara answered. "Oh well you look amazing! I'm going to hang out with Monika. Wish me luck!" Alice said smiling. Chiara rolled her eyes and walked over to the food table, grabbing a cup of Sprite in one of those awkward clear plastic cups you get at school dances.

She looked around and she could see that people were genuinely enjoying themselves. Astrid was staring at Tiina in a lovestruck fashion while she chatted with Lovise about some music or other. Mette and Julchen were making a hell soda consisting of every soft drink the school had to offer. Amelia and Carmen were trying to competitively Macarena. Rose was chatting with Marianne, and Monika was listening to Alice rant about something or othet with her usual enthusiasm.

Marianne locked eyes with Chiara and invited her over. "This is my girlfriend Rose" the French girl said to Chiara. "And Rose, this is the girl I was talking about" Marianne said. "Pleasure to meet you. From what I've heard, you're pretty good at telling Julchen off, which I commend you for, honestly" Rose joked. After about a half hour of conversation, Marianna said, "Well I'm going to get some snacks. Do eit her of you want anything?". The other two declined and Chiara went back to her spot on the wall, her eyes glued to her phone.

It continued like this for a while, that is, until she heard yelling and then the loud clack of heels running on the gym floor. She saw Marianne crying as she ran into the bathroom and the Italian followed.

As she walked in, she was hit with the sight of Marianne's red face, mascara streaks and everything. Chiara sat down with her. "What happened?" She asked. "Our s-song was on and I saw her kissing Carmen behind the bleachers!" Marianne sobbed. The blonde hugged Chiara, her tears leaving a spot on the girl's shoulder. "I will tell you what my Grandmother told Alice when her kindergarten girlfriend had to move. She said that 'if a girl can't stay by your side, then you don't deserve her'. Which is insanely shitty advice to give to somebody who couldn't spell a three-letter word but it works out now, I guess " Chiara said. Marianne chuckled and wiped a few tears from her own eyes. "You're right. I deserve better" Marianne said. "You do hun. Now let's get you cleaned up before I bitch slap Carmen out of the Milky Way" Chiara said.

She wiped Marianne's mascara with a damp paper towel and her fingers lingered a bit too long on the girl's lips. Once she was done, Marianne grabbed Chiara's face and stared deep into her eyes. Light teal met olive and Marianne said, "thank you. For everything today". "You too" Chiara responded, their faces inching together until their lips collided. It was perfect and not too rushed nor too slow. By the time they pulled back, Marianne smiled at Chiara, and the Italian smiled back.

Once they walked back into the gym, they saw Rose and Carmen dancing together and Chiara stormed up to them. "You fucked up" she said to Rose. Marianne pulled her back and after a half hour of conversation, they had all figured everything out. It didn't mean that Rose was even close to being forgiven, but Marianne didn't care about that.

Marianne sipped Sprite from her cup, leaving berry-tinted lipstick stains on the plastic. The same stains identical to those on Chiara's cheek and mixed into her lipstick. She wished this day would never end.

Chiara looked at her girlfriend and thought, _maybe this dance didn't suck that much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of two things: the pretty girl in my school who helped me with my makeup, (being gay, i couldn't properly function for the rest of the dance) and the nice girl who gave me 20$ because I was crying in the bathroom and had forgotten money for food.  
> So shoutout to them I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on what happened at a school dance yesterday and the event that happened last year. Shoutout to the girl who did my lipstick and the other girl who gave me 20 dollars because I was sad and hangry in a school bathroom.


End file.
